Beneath the Starry Sky
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: Robin (M) meets Cordelia, a young and gifted pegasus knight who joins Chrom's Shepherds in their battle against Grima. As they continue on their perilous journey, he realizes that there might be more to her than meets the eye. Fire Emblem Awakening's Robin x Cordelia
1. Chapter 1

just a bunch of chapters that follow Cordelia and Robin's events in the game. Some include their support conversations C-A.

Enjoy!

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Original characters may be added. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, alcohol reference, and suggested themes.

* * *

It was a clear day, the cool, crisp air blew gently while the sun warmed up the atmosphere. Cordelia stood guard by the wall bordering Ylisse and Plegia. Everything seemed to be going fine, it was a normal day as she patrolled on foot.

She narrowed her eyes at the horizon, one of her sisters approached her from behind slowly. "Hey there..Little Lady Genius!" The pink haired girl exaggerated the last word as she leaned over the red headed knight.

Cordelia closed her eyes, "why must you call me that, Ellia?" She already knew that the very word irritated her so much.

"I just wanted to pick on you, geez lighten up!" She smiled genuinely with a light pat on her shoulder. "Looks like it's just another booooring day patrolling the border." She pouted sadly.

"Ellia, don't you think it's best that it stays this way?" She sized up the pink haired girl beside her.

"Hmph, yeah..I guess." She held her lance by her side. "But a little action would be nice every once in a while..." Standing guard by the gate was a little tedious.

Cordelia thought hard, Ellia was a veteran, she was about one or two years older than her, but she acted as if she were younger than the red haired knight. She was a friend of Sumia and herself who enjoyed teasing her just as much as the next Ylissean knight.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow at Cordelia.

"It's nothing." She was amused by her reaction.

"Whatever, let's get some supper now..I'm starving." Ellia gripped Cordelia's hand before marching off to their respective pegasi.

* * *

- clank -

Chrom's falchion made contact with a berserker's steel axe. "Gyaahh!" He roared at his opponent while he pushed him off. Everything was going so well, until they were suddenly ambushed by Plegian soldiers. He would've never guessed that the hierarch would trade the Exalt, Emmeryn, to save his own skin.

Robin waved his hand and negated a magic attack. He covered his eyes as the dusty ground blocked his vision.

"Hyaaa!" Someone lept from the dust as the defenseless tactician struggled to open his eyes. Some of the debris had slipped into his pupil, he wouldn't have enough time to react.

- clank -

"Don't just stand around here!" Vaike yelled as he intercepted the sword's blow with his own steel axe. "Help out Teach will ya?" He grit his teeth before Robin wiped his eye and extended his hand as thunder cracked down on their opponent.

"Thanks Vaike." Robin caught his breath, 'that was too close.' "We should keep pushing forward, we don't want to get caught up from the rear." He advised the reckless fighter.

"Just leave it to me." He replied before helping out the others.

Robin looked up at the sky, things were not going as he had expected.

* * *

"And then I was all like hyahh!" Ellia motioned to throw her invisible javelin with her right arm.

Cordelia laughed as she sat with several other knights. They shared several stories while they ate their meals.

"So where's Sumia again?" The pink haired knight asked Cordelia.

"I believe she went on a mission, with Chrom's Shepherds." One of the girls spoke.

'Chrom...' Cordelia lowered her loaf of bread as she thought about the blue haired prince. She never acted like herself around the Ylissean lord.

"...Hey, earth to Cordelia?" Ellia waved her hand at the daydreaming knight. "Oh gods, forgive me.." She swung a fist at the girl's head from across the table snapping her back to reality.

"Ouch" she massaged her right red hair. "What was that for?" She eyed the pink haired girl.

"You've been like that for two whole minutes.." She stood from her seat as the girls silently watched attentively.

- Ring - Ring - Ring -

The table of girls stopped to hear the familiar siren. It only meant one thing, the wall was under attack.

"Prepare for battle, Plegians have been spotted across the border. Take arms and attend to your stations." Their leader spoke aloud as the knights rushed into the supply room to retrieve their weapons and pegasi.

"Finally, some action!" Ellia marched over to the exit followed by her friends.

Cordelia stood up as well and walked after them. There was a wave of uneasiness as she exited the building.

* * *

"Watch out!" Robin tackled Lissa as a stray arrow landed into his arm.

The young princess fell back, her yellow dress soiled by the dusty gravel. "Robin!" She ran to his aid as he slowly removed it from his flesh. It hadn't penetrated that deeply, he was fine.

"I'm ok." He waved his hand before standing up. "We have to be more careful, those archers are good shots." His index finger was aimed at the soldiers atop the hills.

"Yeah, but first let me attend to your wound." She moved closer with her staff.

"No, I'm fine. I'll make it through." He winced as the pain bit back. "Just stay out of their range, I'll take them down." He managed to rip a part of his sleeve, and bandaged his wound. It would slow down the bleeding for a while.

"But-"

He gave her a small smile, his eyes ablaze in the midst of battle. "Just do as I say." He ran towards the hills with his hand aimed at the archers.

Lissa reluctantly followed him to make sure he was truly ok.

* * *

This was no ordinary force the pegasus knights were facing, Gangrel must've sent at least a few of his best troops as they stormed against the border. Did they know that the Exalt would flee and seek refuge at Regna Ferox?

"Cordelia!" Her captain flew down to meet the red headed knight. "I need you to head out and report to Phila." She steeled herself as their eyes met.

"But my duty is here, with you, my sisters." She furrowed her brow before her captain. "I..I can't just leave you here. Can't you send someone else?" She held her lance, poised for battle.

"No, I'm afraid we can't send anyone else but you." she replied hastily. The battle waged on as some of the pegasus knights were attacked by a volley of arrows. "Now go!" She turned her around towards her steed.

Her eyes found Ellia who ran up to her. "Cordelia!" She rushed up to embrace her tightly, she was already aware that her friend would be leaving to warn Phila and the Exalt. "Take care..."

"You too.." They parted ways as the red headed knight mounted her horse before taking to the sky. She soared above, narrowly dodging several arrows. Screams could be heard as she flew away, she bit back her tears when she thought that it may have been the last time she would see her sisters.

* * *

Chrom ran to meet Robin as they finished the last of the warriors on the field, the only one left was Vasto, the Plegian's wyvern leader.

"You doves think...killing me will change anything?" He yelled out at the Shepherds. "Even now, my brothers storm across your precious border." He extended his arms to the sides.

Robin and Chrom glared at Vasto, there may have been truth in his words.

"Go on dear exalted coward! Run! Flee while they slaughter your subjects!" He finally yelled out before Robin held out his hand knocking Vasto off of his wyvern. Chrom was quick to draw falchion as he finished him off with a single strike.

"Gyaahhh!" He crawled on the floor while his hand was pressed against his bleeding chest. His eyes met Chrom's then he turned to face Emmeryn with Phila on her pegasus. Go on, save yourself...Let their faith in you...bleed away...like the rest..." His breathing sped up before his head fell back and his body went limp.

Distraught by Vasto's words, Emmeryn looked away. She realized that this was a bad idea.

Chrom looked back, there was a pegasus knight headed in their direction approaching at great speed. Was it an ally or foe?

Phila recognized the red hair that flowed freely in the sky. "Is that...Gods, Cordelia?!" She focused her eyes on the rider.

The red headed knight hovered over the ground as her pegasus bucked upwards. She was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath.

"Cordelia?" Robin asked curiously.

"She's one of my knights, young yet, but quite gifted." Phila replied proudly. Her face shifted to concern when she realized Cordelia's sudden appearance. "But she was stationed at the border...Why?!" She knit her brows together. "Oh gods..could that mean?!"

"Prince Chrom! Captain Phila! Beware!" She held up her lance and pointed it at her back. "Enemy reinforcements at the rear! They'll be upon us soon."

Phila stepped down to confront the young knight. "Cordelia, what are you doing here?...Tell me the border remains secure."

The knight clenched her eyes briefly. "That I could milady, but it would be false..." She gripped her lance by her side. "Gangrel himself led his might against us! The end was upon us when my knight-sisters begged me fly and warn the exalt." She looked away breaking Phila's eye contact. "I should have stayed..I should have stayed." She yelled out in frustration and guilt. "Oh gods, I can still hear their screams.." She lowered her head in despair.

"Peace, Cordelia. You did your duty." She focused on the bright haired girl. "Now I ask you to aid us in protecting the exalt."

Robin watched the two closely, she must've gone through a lot today.

"The sisters rightly prized your youth. You've many years to keep their legacy alive." Phila reassured Cordelia as her eyes softened momentarily.

"Uhh, we got company!" Vaike pointed at the Plegians who had already made their way to the rear.

"Protect Emmeryn at all costs." Chrom relayed to the Shepherds.

Cordelia nodded as Phila mounted herself onto her pegasus. This battle was far from over.

* * *

The camp fire burned brightly as Cordelia sat before it, it provided her warmth, something familiar that she felt with her knight-sisters.

Earlier that day, after defeating the Plegians, Emmeryn decided to return to Ylisstol. In fear of riot and lack of moral guidance, she fled back to look after her people with the company of Phila and her pegasus knights. She had left Chrom the Fire emblem, Ylisse's most prized possession. With Lissa and Shepherds by his side, they would search for the gems that would unlock its true power.

Cordelia carefully watched the fire eat up the wood beneath it. She felt so..useless. In the end there was nothing she could do to help her fellow sisters.

"Hey," Robin spoke from behind before taking the vacant seat next to her. "Are you ok?"

She gave a weak nod. "I'll be fine." He reassured him.

They both watched the fire burn in silence as the sky lit up with the brilliant stars.

"I wish I could've done something to help them. I..I abandoned them..i'm weak..their legacy deserves better." She pitied herself while she spoke to the tactician.

"Sometimes..." He looked down at the gravel beneath his boots. "Fleeing takes the most courage."

She looked at his direction. There was a sense of wisdom in his words.

"All you can do now..is let the faith they showed in you give you strength." He met Cordelia's eyes, his gaze softening at the crimson haired knight.

"But, how can I go on like this?" She winced remembering her last memories with Ellia and the others. "They were my..my family..." Cordelia broke into tears as she sobbed before Robin.

The tactician scooted closer, he hesitated before putting his arm over her shoulder, affirming her that she was not alone.

She placed her head on his shoulder as she felt her heavy heart weigh her down. She sobbed beside him as he watched the fire burn brightly before dieing down in the darkness.

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Original characters may be added. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, alcohol reference, and suggested themes.

* * *

"Mmnngg" Robin grumbled in his sleep before rubbing his eyes as he woke up. He scratched his blonde, tousled hair while crawling over the entrance to find that no one was awake yet. 'Early to bed, early to rise.' He told himself as he walked out with his shirt and pantaloons.

He stretched upwards while the wind blew calmly. They were up in the mountains, the quality of the air was refreshing. He approached the edge, studying the layout of the environment. It was spectacular.

"Enjoying the view?" Cordelia called from behind as she approached the tactician.

"Uh..yeah." He said with a small smile. It was a bit early, but she was already wearing her armor ready for battle if the occasion presented itself. Her hair was neatly combed in place, she looked perfect in the morning. He on the other hand, not so much.

She examined him closely, his shirt was untucked, his hair heavily disheveled, his boots untied. If a battle ensued, he's be dead in a moment's notice. She looked away and focused on the sunrise ahead of them. "About last night..." Her words fell silent as he stood beside her. "I shouldn't have broken down like that."

He watched her red hair brush along her face, her straightforward demeanor was different from that of last night. "It's fine." He managed. "You had a heavy loss to deal with, you were just grieving. I can understand."

"I..." She looked into his dark colored eyes. His presentation was a bit unruly, but his charm remained intact. Soon she couldn't form any words as her cheeks blushed lightly. She had leaned on his shoulder last night as if they were close friends.

"Well, just know that I'm here. If you want to talk..about anything." He produced a faint grin. "I should..scout the area." He met her eyes before leaving her alone on the edge of the cliff.

She turned to watch him walk away, so he was the clever tactician she had heard so much about from Sumia. He scratched his head before disappearing into the woodlands. She was eager to know more about Robin. As the sun started to rise she noticed that Chrom had awoken as well. Her heart skipped a beat as she quickened her pace to return to her own tent.

Robin held his breath as he pressed his hand against his chest and hid behind a tree. "What was that just now?" He turned to find Cordelia absent from the spot she had been standing at. The tactician closed his eyes as he waited for his heartbeat to regain its normal pattern. Did he have a crush on their newest recruit? He shook his head to dismiss the thought as he walked on to scout for possible enemies.

* * *

"...And then we'd move to this location." Robin pointed with his index finger onto the map. "We have to avoid coming across any Plegians at all costs." He addressed Chrom with a serious tone.

It was about noon when the two were discussing strategies in the war room.

"Hmm..." The Ylissean prince stopped to comprehend Robin's plan. "Ok, we'll go with that." He replied. They would make their way across Plegian territory to retrieve their exalt, Emmeryn.

"Milord!" Fredrick stormed in the battle room, his face strewn with anxiety.

"What is it Fredrick?" Chrom and Robin focused their attention on the great knight.

"Risen have been spotted by the woodlands. It seems that Ricken is still out there."

Chrom held his sword by its hilt. "Was anyone else injured?"

"No, but it seems that Cordelia is missing as well." He quickly added.

Robin narrowed his eyes in concern, he needed to get to both them as soon as possible. The Risen usually appeared in a large group, it would be potentially problematic if Ricken and Cordelia encountered them.

"Let's go, Robin. Fredrick, tell the others to follow after us." He ran ahead, bolting for the exit as the tactician followed behind him.

* * *

- huff - huff -

Ricken bent down to catch his breath. Whenever he had he chance to be alone he found a way to practice his magic by himself. It was the only way he could become stronger. "This is...harder than I thought." He collapsed after expending a lot of his magical energy. The mage was at it for at least an hour.

The forest remained eerily quite, he quickly noticed the absence of birds chirping from a few minutes ago.

"Raaghhhhh!" Something yelled from across the trees as the birds flocked to the sky.

"Vaike?" He stood up and turned around. "You can come out now, I know it's you." He said boldly while clutching his tome. The reckless fighter usually pulled pranks similar to this one.

"Raaaghhhhhh!" It yelled louder than before as the sound of heavy footsteps echoed within the woodlands.

His heart sank once he realized it wasn't the dim witted fool. "Oh gods." He held his hat before scrambling back to camp.

* * *

Cordelia knelt by the ground as she collected some of the lavender scattered across the grass. It would make a fine batch of salve for the group.

There was the sudden noise of quick steps as she turned around. She held her lance, ready to defend herself from an impending attack.

Ricken tripped on a log and fell down on his face, landing on the green patch of grass before Cordelia.

"Ricken?" She dropped her weapon and helped him up. "What happened?"

The young mage struggled to catch his breath as he stood up. "R..Risen"

"What?" Cordelia took several steps forward before an arrow nearly missed her head.

Ricken's eyes widened as he moved forward, taking the pegasus knight's hand. "Come on, we have to run!" She took her lance and sprinted with Ricken.

* * *

Robin felt the ground beneath his feet. The soil escaped his fingers as he looked ahead. He was sure the prints were Ricken's, they couldn't be far off.

"Are we on the right path?" Chrom asked the clever tactician.

"Yeah...they should be close." His eyes lit up as he marched forward.

"Raaaaaagghhhh!" A loud noise echoed around the woods. It was difficult to single out which direction it was coming from.

"Come on!" Someone called from ahead of them. Chrom and Robin stood their ground, their swords drawn in their hands.

Ricken popped up first followed by Cordelia. A sigh escaped Robin's lips, as he lowered his sword. He was glad that the two were okay.

"Are you two injured?" Chrom rushed to meet his Shepherds.

"N..No" he said weakly. Cordelia nodded in agreement. They were fortunate that they made it back unscathed.

"Good, now you two can head back to camp and rest." Chrom suggested to the two.

As much as Ricken hated that command he reluctantly obeyed. He had spent too much magic on training earlier. If he were to throw a spell it would only be felt as a little push. Cordelia on the other hand disagreed.

"I will help you fend off the Risen." She held her lance by her side. "I am not injured, nor do I lack the energy to aid you in battle." She steeled herself before the Ylissean prince with newfound confidence.

Chrom looked back at Robin who carefully studied the knight. "What say you, Robin?"

He furrowed his brow at Cordelia, if she were to fight, it would be without her pegasus. "I take it you can fight well on the terrain." He assumed.

"Yes," she replied bravely. "I can throw a javelin quite well."

His eyes softened, he figured that much. "Great, then we make our stand here." Robin walked past her expecting the Risen to arrive any moment.

* * *

- boom -

Robin landed on his back as the force of his spell collided with a Risen warrior at point blank.

"Ack!" He pushed himself off the ground and held his steel sword. His opponent quickly attacked him as he skirted to side, easily dodging his axe. An archer aimed for his face as he looked up just before the arrow launched from his bow.

"Gaaaghh!" A javelin impaled the archer in the head as he stumbled back and fell, reduced into purple gas.

Robin looked back to find Cordelia, he silently thanked her for the close save. She nodded and ran forward to retrieve her weapon.

He scanned the battlefield, there were only about a handful left. The tactician swung his sword before dashing after the closest opponent.

* * *

"No casualties." Chrom said with a cheery tone. Despite minor injuries, everyone survived to live another day. The three Shepherds sat by the campfire as the sun started to set.

Robin wiped his cut above his brow, the blood stained his finger red as he was scarred by the Risen's sword. The bleeding didn't seem to stop. "I need to apply some salve on this later." He muttered to himself.

"Why don't you just ask one of them to patch it up?" Gaius tilted his head to Lissa and Maribelle's direction.

The skilled thief had a point, it would be an easy fix if he were to ask one of them. He watched them chat, the two girls seemed preoccupied fixing up the other's wounds.

Robin sighed as he stood up. "They seem busy, I should still have some in my bag." He gestured to his tent. Gaius and Chrom watched him leave to dress his wound.

The others sat by the campfire as they started preparing supper.

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Fireminer: thanks!

G. : will do, many thanks!

Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

I'll see if I can make this brief, yet enjoyable. I'd really want to create a separate story with the other character's interactions with Robin as well.

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Original characters may be added. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, alcohol reference, and suggested themes.

* * *

"Now...where is it?" Robin tossed his books aside in search for his healing remedy. "Ow!" He applied a bandage over his cut. "Come to think of it, I may have used the last of the salve yesterday." His cut suddenly stung as he applied pressure onto his laceration. "What to do, what to do..." He stood in the middle of his tent in deep thought.

Cordelia walked by as she found the tactician in his tent. It was open as she eavesdropped on his conversation. "You're not out of salve. I restocked some earlier." She stood at the entrance of his tent.

Robin turned to find Cordelia speaking to him. "Ah, you did?" He scratched his head, the bloodied bandage fell to the ground as he watched it fall. The tactician picked it up as he felt the cut bleeding once more.

"Here, let me." She took the salve from his bag. It had been there all along. With a few of the lavenders she collected from earlier, she was able to make a healing salve just in time. She dabbed her finger into the container and placed it over his cut.

He watched her move close as she spread the salve onto his skin. This was the first time head had been so close to her. "Thank you." He managed as she stepped back. "You never miss a detail, do you?"

"I just like to stay on top of things." She closed the container and set it into his bag. "By taking stock of everyone's equipment, I know when anything needs replacement."

"Wait, you keep track of EVERYONE'S equipment?" His eyes widened in surprise. "All in your head?"

"Of course," she turned around and faced Robin. "Imagine the chaos if our potions and equipment ran out at the same time."

"...Gods," a cold sweat trickled from his side. "I can certainly see why everyone calls you a genius."

She knit her brows together and took a step towards the blonde tactician. "Do not call me that!" She yelled in his face.

He took a step back, nearly tripping because of his books. "Oh, i'm sorry. I meant no offense."

"...No," Cordelia retreated as her voice toned down, she didn't mean to yell at him. "Of course you didn't. Please forgive me." She lowered her head, her red hair falling to her sides. "It's just that...my superiors called me that from the moment I joined the knights." She turned away with her back facing Robin. "It was so very hard sometimes..." It brought back painful memories as she watched the Shepherds happily gathered around the campfire.

Robin lit the candle as it started to grow dark.

"Little Lady Genius, they called me. They teased and taunted me..." She said gingerly.

"Oh..." The tactician turned his head to the side.

"They mocked me too...my appearance, and my javelin technique..." She clenched her eyes remembering the bitter memories.

Robin winced as he heard her words clearly. "I...had no idea members of the pegasus knights could be so spiteful..." His facial expression loosened as he moved to Cordelia's side. "I assure you, when I called you a genius, I meant it only as a compliment."

Cordelia darted her eyes at Robin, she produced a faint smile. "I know. I'm just overly sensitive, that's all."

He grinned at the knight as they both watched the Shepherds by the campfire from their tent. "Well, if you ever need to talk, just let me know."

"Of course. Thank you, Robin. " She looked at him with sincerity, were all the Shepherds this hospitable?

"Good, now come on. We should join the others." He tilted his head towards the group, huddled by the campfire. She nodded and followed after him.

* * *

It must've been past midnight when Robin woke up from a dreadful nightmare. He sat up to catch his breath, his face was covered with sweat as he wiped his brow and recollected himself. His hand reached for the lamp as he lit it in the darkness.

The nightmare he had earlier was a tragic one, in it, he failed to create a plan to save Emmeryn. He massaged the bridge of his nose, frustrated that the thought had surfaced from his subconcious.

Robin looked over to his side, there were still a few books that remained unread. He slowly reached for one, it would help him pass the time for now.

* * *

Cordelia remained in her tent as the night clouded her quarters in complete darkness. She walked out and headed for her pegasus. The river below them sparkled brightly in the moonlight. Her hand moved to her steed as it replied with a gentle nay. She shushed it as she headed back for her tent.

Her eyes focused on a single lit tent, it must have belonged to Robin. She wondered why he was awake in the middle of the night. Cordelia paused before his room, her shadow looming over the entrance. 'Should I check just to be sure?' Her hand hovered over the cloth, hesitating to interrupt whatever he was doing.

Robin noticed the shadow from the other side, he slowly crouched to the entrance and peered out. His eyes caught sight of the crimson haired knight. "Oh, Cordelia..." he said with a small grin. "Did you need something?"

She blushed instantly. What was she doing? "It's..nothing. I just wanted to check if you were ok, your light was on."

"Oh," he looked back and stood up. "I just had a nightmare." He spoke quietly making sure not to disturb the other sleeping Shepherds.

"A nightmare..." She repeated softly. She had been having them recently as well.

"You want to come in?" He gestured to his quarters.

"I..." Words couldn't form as she watched him in the moonlight.

"I actually think talking to you might be better than reading a book. I'm having a bit of trouble falling back asleep." He shyly admitted.

"Well, if you think it would help..." She entered his tent as he opened it for her. Cordelia sat on the rug as she examined his room closely. It was fairly neat compared to the other boys.

"So what nightmare did you have?" She watched him turn around as he rummaged his touseled, blonde hair.

"It was about me..my plan to save exalt Emmeryn failed." He sat across from her as his eyes moved downward. He noticed she wasn't wearing her armor.

"Oh..." Her words felt hollow, she could imagine that it would've been a heart breaking vision.

"It's just a dream though."

"Right, just a dream." Cordelia remembered some of her own, most were unpleasant. They commonly dealt with her knight-sisters and their screams from that day.

"I just hope it turns out well, I can't have anyone..or anything go wrong out there." He narrowed his eyes on the ground. "Their lives, rest in my own hands."

She could understand the burden he carried, they were surprsingly similar. Cordelia felt as though she was responsible for her knight-sister's lives. She fled by a simple order, she didn't even take her arms to stand beside them. "We are..not so different." She shared with him honestly.

His eyes softened as he met her gaze, perhaps they were. They sat in the tent as they continued to chat with each other as the night waged on.

* * *

Cordelia woke as her eyes instinctively opened. She blinked once, then twice as she studied her tent. It clearly wasn't hers. Books were piled up, maps were dispersed on the floor. She was positioned upright when she slept. On her lap rested a head, blonde hair scattered over the boy's face as he stirred in his sleep.

Last night she hadn't returned to her tent after conversing with Robin. She must have fallen asleep from fatigue. The sun remained out of sight, the sky was painted a hue of dark blue, which meant it was still early in the morning.

'I'm sorry Robin, but I must take my leave now, before someone catches us.' Cordelia slowly and carefully removed his head as she set it down onto the ground. Her head peered to find no one awake yet. She tiptoed her way out with ease as the tactician remained fast asleep.

She was nearly made it to her quarters when Sumia caught her from afar.

"Cordelia?" She raised an eyebrow at the prodigal knight, her red hair remained slightly unruly as she faced her best friend.

"Oh, Sumia!" She gave a nervous smile in response.

"I know it's none of my business, but what were you doing in Robin's tent?"

"Oh, umm..." She couldn't lie to her best friend Sumia, could she?

"She helped me fall asleep." A voice responded from the back, Cordelia turned to face the tactician.

"Oh..." Sumia watched the two, she narrowed her eyes at both Shepherds.

"Yes, I had a terrible nightmare last night. Cordelia was the only one who helped me fall asleep after." He replied with all honesty. "Then she accidentally slept in my tent."

The red haired knight blushed, he was right. That was all they did, but she couldn't help but feel embarassed sharing it with Sumia.

"Okay..." She eyed the two before managing a smile for the two. "Well then, we should start packing up. Chrom said we would leave early today to head out."

Cordelia and Robin nodded obediently as Sumia walked away. The red haired knight shot a look at the tactician before returning to her tent without another word. She made sure that this wouldn't happen again.

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Fireminer: My bad, i never intended it to feel rushed. Dude, give it time. If character interaction is minimal in one chapter it will be made up in the next.

G. : i'm not quite sure about lengthening the chapters because i have a certain way of breaking down each of them.

Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Original characters may be added. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, alcohol reference, and suggested themes.

* * *

Sweat trickled down the Shepherd's faces as they continued their journey into Plegian territory. The road ahead of them was desolate as Robin trudged through the sandy canyon, the wind dying down as the heat scorched the lifeless desert.

"I'd like to say that it's our cunning that got us this far without being noticed..." Chrom addressed Robin who walked beside him. "But we've seen far to little of the Plegian guard. Where are they?"

"Whatever trap Gangrel has planned, he's in no rush to spring it." Robin added thoughtfully.

Fredrick's steed galloped towards the two as he stepped down to consult Chrom. "Milord, our scouts report some manner of engagement down field."

"Understood. Get everyone ready to move."

"These desert sands are sure to bog us down milord." Fredrick added insight fully. The wind blew steadily as Robin covered his eyes with his right arm. "Fliers and mages may be the only ones to make it through unhindered."

"Good point." Chrom held his hand underneath his chin. "Then let's discuss strategy." The Ylissean lord met eyes with the tactician as they moved to the side to propose a plan.

* * *

Donnel and Vaike sat on the ground as they struggled in the heat.

"It is hot!" The villager fanned his shirt as he watched the Shepherds scatter, some were sharpening their blades preparing for battle.

"Tell me bout' it..." Vaike deadpanned as he watched the pegasus knights and generals walk around in their armor. "How could you wear somethin' like that in this kinda weather?" He gestured to Kellam who stood by the supplies.

"Beats me..." Donnel tilted his head back as the heat continued to scorch down on them.

"We can use Cordelia and Sumia as our main fliers..." Robin pointed at an area in the map. "We'll start hear in pairs, it might be too risky to send out the others, so we'll form a small group to take out the leader. Other melee fighters can guard the rear. Miriel and Ricken can join us as well, they'll be stationed on the ground as we soar above to take them down."

"Hmm..." Chrom knit his brows together, his proposal sounded reasonable. "Ok, then I'll tell the others to prepare." He walked back as Robin took one last look at the map.

* * *

Chrom relayed the message. Only three pairs would go in and defeat the enemies. Fredrick's scouts were able to verify that their opponents were Grimleals, worshipers of Grima, the fell dragon.

Sumia mounted her horse as Chrom rode from the back. Cordelia did the same as well, followed by Robin. For the record, this was the first time he would be riding on a pegasus. The clever tactician was looking forward to this newfound experience.

Miriel and Ricken would storm in from the sides of the hill, they each had three mages behind them to cover their backs.

"First time flying?" Cordelia turned her head as Robin held her waist.

"Yeah," he said with a grin.

"Then you better hold on." There was a sense of amusement in her voice as her pegasus bucked upwards nearly throwing the tactician off.

"Woah!" He held her tightly as her steed galloped quickly onto the ground. The wind whipped around rather violently as he squinted to see the view ahead of them. His eyes widened when he noticed that they were headed for the edge of the cliff.

Cordelia formed a grin as she leaned onto her pegasus's neck, the gravel beneath its hooves pounded as it jumped off the cliff. Its wings spread to the sides as they plummeted down the canyon.

Robin struggled to keep quiet, 'I'm going to die!' His mind exclaimed as they narrowly soared through the sandy cliffs. His heart threatened to jump out of his ribcage, was he scared of heights?

When she thought he'd had enough, she guided her pegasus to the sky as they soared above the horizon. "You can open your eyes now." She looked back at the tactician who clutched onto her back tightly.

He slowly opened his eyes as her crimson hair whipped into his face. Robin loosened his grip on her, he didn't realize how hard he had been holding onto her. He swallowed hard before gazing at the clouds. How far up were they?

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She looked back briefly while her hands remained on the reigns.

"Yeah..." He held his hand out as he tried to grasp the cloud beneath them. It vaporized into thin air as a smile formed on his face. The sun kissed his skin as he watched the clouds ahead of them. The sky remained light blue as he looked around. The view was breathtaking.

After what felt like two minutes, Cordelia broke the silence. "You better hold on, i'm going to take her down onto the battlefield."

"Right," he steeled himself as the pegasus flew downwards.

* * *

Ricken covered his mage's backs as they pressed forward. Everything seemed to be going as planned when a girl suddenly ran into him. "Woah!" He stumbled back before falling on his back. The girl on top of him had yellow green hair, her face was pressed against his chest as he struggled to get up. The mages surrounded the girl with their tomes in one hand as the other hovered over the girl's face.

"Hold it," Ricken ordered his comrades as he sat up and the girl knelt on the ground. "Are you ok?" He checked to see if she incurred any injuries. The young mage was certain that he wasn't one of the Grimleals.

The girl shook her head, she was unharmed. "You're not one of them, are you?" He questioned her.

"No..." She sobbed on the floor. "Bu there's this...this huuuge guy chasing me." She pointed from the other direction. Surely enough there was a tall, hefty man who was running towards her.

Ricken got up as he stood in front of her, as if to protect the girl.

The mercenary huffed as he finally caught up to her.

"Get away from me!" She stood behind Ricken as he yelled out to the man.

"Wait! Why you no comprehending, wee one?" He stopped in his tracks before taking a step forward. He was well aware of the mages surrounding the girl.

"Stay back!" She yelled as he gripped Ricken's robe. "Just leave me alone!"

"Shh," he put his finger to his lips before taking another step closer, instinctively one of the mages shot at his foot, nearly missing the mercenary's body. "Please, be keeping down with the voice. You give away position!"

The girl sobbed as tears ran down her face. "My throat is dry, my shoes are full of sand, and some big WEIRDO is trying to KILL ME!"

'So he's an enemy?' Ricken asked himself before lifting his hand.

"No, no!" The man held up his hands as he lay his sword on the ground. "Gregor not bad guy." The mages had their eyes trained on the mercenary, perhaps this was just a part of his act.

Chrom looked over the battlefield, he could tell that something was ensuing around Ricken's area. "Sumia!" He notified her as she lowered her pegasus to the young mage.

Once he got close enough to the ground, he lept off and rolled to meet the group. The Ylissean lord landed in the middle of their feud. "You there! Fiend!" He drew his sword before the unarmed man. "Keep your hands off that maiden!"

"Who is fiend?" Gregor looked back, there was no one there but him. "Oh, you mean Gregor?" He pointed at himself. "No, friend! You have wrong idea."

"Yeah, right...creep!" The girl yelled from behind Ricken.

Gregor held his head as if he were attacked by a sudden migraine. "This day has been nothing but insults and punches to groin." His hand fell limp. "And all for doing good deed!" He took another step towards Chrom who had his sword trained on the mercenary. "...Listen, friend! Gregor only want to-"

The lead Grimleal sorcerer appeared from the blue. "Gotcha, you slippery scamp!" The Shepherds turned to face the leader. "Prepare for a dose of Grima's wrath." He waved his hand as thunder roared into the sky.

"Oy, this is terrible! Do you see now?" Gregor grit his teeth in anger. This was a complete waste of time. He needed to protect the girl at all costs. "They make with the catching of us!" He yelled at Chrom.

"But why are you all after the girl?" The lord slowly lowered Falchion.

"All? What is this 'all'?" Gregor bent down to retrieve his steel sword. "Gregor is not one of 'all'!" He fastened his belt and sheathed his blade. "Look close! Maybe you not see that Gregor have innocent-baby face!" He managed a cheery smile before Ricken and his mages.

"Hmm..." Chrom lowered his sword completely.

"Well..." The girl spoke quietly.

"Not sure 'innocent baby' is how I'd describe it..." Ricken added.

"Neverminding. Gregor is not enemy, you must believe me."

Ricken lowered his hand as the mages followed suit.

"This is making my head hurt..." Chrom paced before the mercenary, the battle waged on as the Grimleals swarmed into the area. "We'll sort this out later. Right now, we need to protect the girl." He readied himself for battle as one of the Grimleals attacked.

Gregor drew his sword and dashed to protect Chrom. He flung his sword to the side as the blood splattered onto the floor. "See...Gregor not bad guy." He turned with a smile.

Chrom looked relieved, perhaps he was wrong about the man.

"You're going to help me?" She tugged Ricken's robe as he turned around to meet her face.

'She's cute.' He admitted with a smile, his eyes wandered to her chest as he suddenly felt hot. "Uhh..." He quickly looked to the side. "Yeah, we'll do everything in our power to keep you safe..." He didn't know her name yet.

"It's Nowi, my name's Nowi." She said with a faint smile.

"Ricken" he turned around to face the girl. They shook hands before looking into each other's eyes.

"If lovebirds finished, Gregor could use help." He spoke as he struggled to push off an axe, he was cornered by several other warriors.

The two faced the mercenary and rushed to join the battle.

* * *

Cordelia dodged several arrows as Robin and her flew with tremendous speed. He looked ahead and found that the battle was still waging on. He could make out Chrom battling alongside Ricken and two others. 'Wait what?' He focused on the two harder. Maybe they were new allies. "There," Robin pointed at the far edge of field, which seemed to be where the leader was. "Set us down there."

Cordelia nodded and steered her pegasus to his direction.

* * *

"Stay close!" Ricken held Nowi's hand as they ventured forward.

Unfortunately, both of his mages were down for the count. They may have called in more reinforcements.

They ran ahead before four sorcerers surrounded them. "No, no, no!" Ricken muttered to himself as he hid Nowi behind him.

Chrom was fighting with Gregor as he found the two. "No!" He rushed forward, but there were too many blocking his way. "Ricken!"

'This is it...' The young mage told himself as he held out his hand. 'See you in the afterlife.' He swallowed hard when the mages chanted their spell.

Nowi pushed him aside as he fell on the ground, this was the perfect opportunity to prove her true strength.

"No! Nowi, what are you-"

She held out a stone into the air as it encased her in a pink, flower-like shield. The mages threw their strongest magic attack at the girl as Ricken was helpess to aid the girl. "NOWI!" He was temporarily blinded with a bright light as he held up his arms.

Chrom looked ahead as a bright light reflected along the field.

It had been a while since Nowi felt like herself. She easily negated the mage's attacks as she drew breath and blasted a fearsome fire at their spells.

Ricken got up on his feet, surprised to see a manakete before his eyes. "What the-"

Nowi flew into the sky as she destroyed a number of Grimleals before circling back to Ricken. He moved back, surprised that she was a humongous dragon. "Gaahh..." He stammered before her.

"Relax Ricken it's just me, Nowi." She communicated through him with telepathy.

"Y-Y-You're a..a manakete?"

"Yeah..." She flapped her wings before landing onto the ground.

"Oh..." He steeled himself before her. She wasn't the enemy, but seeing a real live dragon was...intimidating.

"Well come on!" She flew into the air and did a somersault. "There's still more in this direction."

Ricken followed after her as she flew ahead. It was great to know that he had such a strong ally.

Chrom was relieved to know that Ricken and Nowi were okay. With that matter aside, he ran along to catch up with Sumia as Robin and Cordelia soared from the sky.

* * *

As Cordelia hovered over the ground, Robin dropped down as he approached their leader.

"You think you can stand up against Grima?" Their sorcerer leader, Chalard, scoffed at the tactician.

Robin scanned the area, six against two. It wasn't that bad, maybe he could take them on. He drew his steel sword and dashed for an attack. His arm thrust forward as he waved his left hand to send one of the warriors flying back with a wind spell. Cordelia steadied herself in the air and threw her javelin at an archer ahead of him.

Sumia flew from the sky to pick up Chrom as he rode to meet the tactician. They were nearly finished when Miriel managed to break through several warriors. The platoon was now battling by Robin's side as Nowi blasted the ground where the four sorcerers stood.

Everything was going smoothly as Chalard was the only one left standing. Robin moved back as Chrom dropped off from Sumia's pegasus.

"I'll annihilate you! You-you fools!" The Plegian sorcerer exclaimed as Chrom defeated him with one fatal slash. "Aaccck," Chalard fell back, his chest bloodied from Falchion's blade. "Grima...my life force...is yours." He muttered before taking his last breath.

Nowi shifted back to her human form as she approached Gregor. "Th-Thank you. I'm sorry I was mean to you earlier..." She spoke apologetically.

"Is no problem. Gregor just glad you are safe now." He smiled at the short manakete.

Cordelia and Sumia landed their pegasi as they approached the group.

"You have my thanks." Chrom stood beside the mercenary. "And you as well." He addressed Nowi. An idea popped out as he thought the two would be a good edition to the Shepherds, they were going to need every skilled warrior they can find. "Actually, how would you two like to join our group, the Shepherds?" He offered nonchalantly.

Ricken met Nowi's eyes. She did enjoy their time together. "I'm in!" She exclaimed with her arms thrown in the air.

Gregor thought long and hard about it. "Gregor is fine sell sword, you pay Gregor for service?"

Chrom recognized his skills with a sword on the battlefield. He may use the man's ability to save Emmeryn. "Yes" he replied as the mercenary smiled.

Cordelia and Sumia approached Robin and Miriel, today was a good victory. They were so close, only a few more miles before they would reach exalt Emmeryn.

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

UninspiredAuthor: thanks. Oh, I won't just leave it as a crush. not sure if I should add the children's support though...we'll see.

Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

So, I might leave this story a bit open ended - Just because i'd want them to add up when I make a complete story with Robin and all his marriage candidates.

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Original characters may be added. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, alcohol reference, and suggested themes.

* * *

The Shepherds made camp as another day passed. After rescuing and recruiting Nowi and Gregor, they were only one step away from finding exalt Emmeryn.

The blue haired boy sat in his tent contemplating on his older sister's welfare. He hoped that she was still ok.

"Chrom?" Robin asked before entering.

"Come in, Robin." He replied as his trusty tactician entered his quarters.

"About tomorrow..." The blonde hair boy stood to view the marked maps. "I just hope everything goes as planned." He didn't know why he was so unsure about the whole ordeal.

"Don't worry, Robin. I have my complete faith in you." The Ylissean prince stood beside his comrade as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Robin tried to form a smile, but as expected it was nearly impossible. His nightmare from last night still bugged him. Was it a premonition? Or was he just over thinking it.

"Relax, Robin." Chrom presented the

tactician with an assuring smile. "Remember that we will have Flavia and Basilio's aid as well."

"Right..." Robin dragged his word while staring intently at the ground.

"Why are you so worried anyways? Is something on your mind?" Chrom took a minute to examine the heavily distraught boy.

"Uh...it's nothing." Robin decided to push the matter aside.

He didn't seem too sure when his tactician replied. There was definitely something there. "You know you can tell me about it."

But it would just make Chrom uneasy as well. He was the Shepherd's leader, it would be bad if he started to doubt their plan as well.

"It's nothing, Chrom. Perhaps, i'm just a bit tired." He faked a yawn before his lord.

"Oh, I see. Today's battle must've been tiring." He rotated his right arm slowly. "Well then, you should get some rest. Tomorrow, we will rescue Emmeryn."

"Yeah," Robin nodded as he took his time walking back to his tent.

"Robin!" Someone yelled from his right, it was Cordelia. "Look, I crafted a new javelin." She said happily.

"You MADE one?" He widened his eyes at the red headed knight.

"Er, yes?" She questioned herself slowly.

"As in, you forged it yourself?" He studied the weapon in her hands, it was no ordinary javelin. There was something different about the weapon, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "You didn't use a kit, did you?"

"No, I cut a sapling, fashioned a grip, and hammered the point in the forge." She held the mettle carefully as her fingers ran down to examine every miniscule detail. "I suppose I could have waited around for a javelin fairy, but she's so unpredictable."she laughed lightly as Robin grinned. "Here look," she moved closer to the tactician. "See the pattern on the shaft?"

Robin could smell Cordelia's scent as her shoulder touched his own, his eyes studied her bright red hair. The tactician had seen it for so long and acknowledged that he had grown to love it. Her eyes glowed as she shared more information about her new piece of work.

"It's my own design." She continued. Little did she know that the blonde boy was indulging himself with her company. "...Well what do you think?" She turned her head to look at Robin's response eagerly.

"Uh..." He didn't catch what she last said.

"So what do you think?" She renounced as her eyes narrowed at the boy.

"Oh, well..." He took a look at the javelin as she placed it in his hands. "I think that I wasn't expecting you to go and fashion a whole javelin from scratch." He scratched his head as he gave a nervous smile. "You really ARE a genius."

Cordelia furrowed her brows. "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, I..." Robin quickly realized his mistake and masked it with an amused grin. "Sorry, I know you're sensitive about the word. I take it back."

Cordelia smiled at him, 'that smile...' She thought to herself as her heart skipped a beat. The Ylissean knight quickly lowered her head. "Robin, you are far too kind."

"Well, if you need any other help, I'm always here."

"Why, if I..." Cordelia started before catching herself. "N-No, wait." Her cheeks burned instantly. "We can't be doing this."

'Doing what?' Robin tilted his head to get a better view of the girl.

"People will get the wrong idea!"

"What wrong idea?" He leaned closer to her face as she turned to meet Robin's eyes. Heat rose to his cheeks as he noticed both of them looked alike, their faces ablaze as they stood beside each other.

Cordelia was the first to break her proximity. "If you're so kind to me all the time, people will start to think that we're..." 'Lovers...' She closed her eyes, it would be so embarrassing to say that. "Friends."

Robin smirked to himself. "...Ohh, I thought you were going to say something else." He crossed his arms . "But why would that be so bad? We're friends...aren't we?" A cold sweat trickled down his side.

"D-Do you think so?! Truly?"

"Of course, why not?" The night's moon revealed itself as it's light shone onto the Shepherds. Robin watched Cordelia whose blush died down.

"Oh, i'm sorry. I guess..." 'Why am I feeling so nervous?' Cordelia thought as she gripped the javelin in her hand. "I guess I grew accustomed to not having very few." She confessed honestly.

Robin walked over to stand across from the girl. They talked eye to eye as she continued.

"I was the youngest recruit in the pegasus knights. All of my comrades were veterans. I had very few whom I could truly call my 'friend.' Her thoughts drifted to Ellia, who had died in battle when she fled to warn exalt Emmeryn. Cordelia was close to tears as she swallowed hard.

"That must've been hard on you." Robin shifted his feet, the girl had been through so much.

"Well, I grew accustomed to it." She walked past Robin, her history was quite sad. "Besides," Cordelia looked up to the moon. "I did have my pegasus to talk to. Even if the chats were a bit one sided..." She brushed off her saddened mood replacing it with a content tune.

"Heh, I guess they would be..." Robin smiled as he turned to face her back. "I'm sure your knight sisters would be proud of you."

"Perhaps they are looking from the afterlife." Her red hair remained still.

"The afterlife?"

"Yes, if you believe in such things." She turned her head to Robin. "You do know the story, don't you?"

The tactician shook his head, this was the first time he had heard of it.

"How my fellow knights gave their lives so I could escape and warn your party."

Cordelia's words struck him in the heart. They sacrificed themselves...to save her? "No! I mean," he winced and gazed down at the sand beneath his feet. "I knew that some of them...I just...I didn't think those were the same knights who..." He pressed his hand to his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't fully understand until this moment."

"That's all right." Cordelia gave an understanding look. "I suppose how I put things is partly to blame."

"So despite all the teasing, they loved you enough to die for you?" He paced before Cordelia.

"I was surprised too..." She watched his boots walk before the sand. "It turns out they've pretty much decided I was the future. The insults and so forth were just the usual hazing if a new recruit." Unknowingly, her eyes started to water.

Robin stopped in his tracks as he noticed she was sniffing. He walked back to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"My only regret is..." Her tears started to flow at the thought of Ellia and her comrades. "I wish I had more time to get to know them."

Robin pulled her into an embrace as her heart ached. Her head rested on his shoulder as her hands pressed against his chest.

"I only learned...how much they truly loved me...in those last, final moments..."

"Cordelia..." Robin stroked her hair to calm her down. Who knew she had all these emotions bottled up.

The pegasus knight remained in his arms for a few more minutes. Her sobs lessened as she pulled herself away from him. Cordelia wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "R-Right," she tried to regain her composure. "Enough self pity. I don't want to try your patience." He heart was a little relieved. "...But I must say," she wiped another tear from her eye. "It does feel good to get this off my chest."

"I understand now why you don't like to be called a genius."

"You do?" She swallowed hard as her breathing pattern returned to normal.

"When you were upset that I called you that, I thought it reminded you of a sarcastic insult, but in fact it was the opposite." Robin took a step forward. "When your comrades sacrificed themselves for you, you realized that they meant it."

Cordelia closed her eyes, the boy was right. "You're rather clever yourself, working all that out on your own."

Robin smiled. "Not clever, just blessed with the kind of insight close friends share." His hand rested on Cordelia's shoulder. "Because I AM a close friend now, and i'll always be here for you."

It suddenly became hard for her to breathe again. Robin pulled her into an embrace once more. This time, she wrapped her arms around his waist as he stroked her red hair under the moonlight.

"Thank you, Robin."

* * *

**AN: I'd hate to leave it at this, but as I previously stated I will continue this into another story. If you thought it didn't have enough drama/romance i'll be sure to incorporate it within the next one. **

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review.

- Replies:

Fireminer: yeah...

DTempest: thanks, I agree.

Arknus: Many thanks.

Thanks for reading


End file.
